1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lock releasing means and in particular to tools for selectively releasing unidirectional cone locks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present inventor has obtained U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,998,167 and 3,994,521 which disclose cone locking means in which a plurality of balls are supported in a retainer in a cone shaped lock such that when a cable or rod passes through the lock it can be freely moved in one direction but when attempts are made to withdraw it in the opposite direction the balls ride down an inclined surface and are forced into the cable or rod to lock it from movement in the second direction. A spring biases the retainer and balls down the inclined surface such that the balls tend to lock the cable and rods. In such prior art devices, it is necessary to cut the cable or rod to remove the lock.